


It'll all go down in history

by zarrialls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Mpreg, They have a child, alot of angst but towards the middle, broke family, narry are married, stripper!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrialls/pseuds/zarrialls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall just didn't like the idea of watching Harry struggle to maintain their family. He had to do something.</p><p>Or the one where Harry gets fired and struggles to keep their family from falling apart so Niall becomes a stripper in order to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll all go down in history

**Author's Note:**

> story is also on wattpad called "history ; narry"

Niall was suddenly yanked off the dance floor, he was surprised honestly, the yank was unexpected which caused him to topple down into someone's arms. Before he even wrapped his mind around the idea of someone furiously grabbing him like as if he was a damn rag doll, he already knew who it was. He knew who that scent belong to. 

Niall's eyes went wide when he looked up, confirming who he thought it was and fuck no no no this wasn't supposed to be happening.

He wasn't supposed to find out at all. 

He was supposed to be at home taking care of their kids, how the fuck did he find out? 

"Harry please, I can explain," The words instantly rushed out of Niall's mouth, he was so fucked. He could already feel how tense Harry was and he can't do this, not here. Not at his work. Niall knew how Harry couldnt control his temper, he knew when Harry was pissed there was no way to stop him from lashing out. 

Niall followed Harry to where ever his husband was dragging him, not really saying anything not wanting for Harry to get even more pissed of then he already was. He couldn't believe this was happening, everything was so unexpected. 

He was more than scared at this point, not wanting to hear Harry's opinion on this. His job. Last time he fucking checked he wasn't supposed to be working here, he had quit this a long time ago. 

Though they were both suddenly stopped my two large men in front of them, "Move outta my fucking way." Harry hissed. 

The two men puffed there chest out, "Let go of the employee now, before we kick your ass out of here."

They responded which caused Niall to notice Harry's breathing, knowing that if you do one more thing to Harry that'd be last straw. So he spoke to the two men and told them quickly that it was fine, that this was husband. 

Thankfully they backed off and eyed Harry before leaving them be. 

As Harry roughly lead them to a room, Niall could already feel his eyes prickle with tears. He was so fucking scared he already regretted this whole thing. He regretted not telling Harry, but he knew that if he did, he would have automatically said no. It was suppose to be a secret something Harry should have never known about.

When they finally made it to the room Harry roughly yanks Niall so that he's in the room and then slamming the door shut. Niall's cries immediately filling the room. 

"Harry please, you weren't supposed to find out this way, I swear, I was going to tell you sooner!"


End file.
